A Magical Christmas
by Windrises
Summary: Ron wants to get Hermione a Christmas present, but in the process, he accidentally causes tension between Harry and Hermione. Harry finds out that Professor Snape has no Christmas plans, so he invites him to his Christmas party.


Note: Harry Potter was created by J. K. Rowling and is a film series owned by Warner Bros.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and the rest of their classmates were in Professor Severus Snape's class. However, most of the students weren't focusing on their classwork, because Christmas was coming up. Everybody was excited.

Professor Snape wanted to teach his students as much as possible, before Christmas break began. However, he quickly noticed his students were distracted. He stared at them, while saying, "Students, it's important you stay focused. This is our last class, before your Christmas break begins. I'd rather we end things off, by having you actually learn something, instead of watching you daydream about the presents you'll be getting."

Hermione was one of the rare students, who was actually paying attention. She was working very hard on the assignment, that Snape had given his students. She was answering each problem, at a quick pace. She was going so fast, that she accidentally made nearby papers fly off desks. Harry's desk was close to Hermione. Hermione accidentally made Harry's worksheet fly off of Harry's desk and land on Snape's head.

Harry and Hermione both looked nervous, while Professor Snape took the paper off his head and stared at it. Snape started walking closer to Harry's desk, while saying, "I'm very disappointed in you, Mr. Potter. Due to your immaturity, I wasn't expecting you to pay attention. However, I thought you'd have more respect for me. Throwing paper is pretty childish."

Hermione replied, "Excuse me, Professor Snape, but Harry didn't throw that paper. I was working so fast, that I accidentally made other papers fall down."

Professor Snape said, "I'm not buying that excuse." Snape stared at Harry, while saying, "Since it's the holidays, I can let your little prank go. However, I need you to say you're sorry."

Even though Harry knew he wasn't guilty, he figured he better apologize, in order to avoid Snape acting like Scrooge. He said, "I'm sorry."

Professor Snape put the paper on Harry's desk and sternly said, "Get to work." Harry nodded, while Snape continued teaching the class.

After class was over, the students were overjoyed. They started running around the hallways. Harry looked at Snape, while saying, "I hope you have a good Christmas."

Professor Snape responded, "Whatever."

Harry asked, "Do you have any Christmas plans?"

Professor Snape answered, "Of course I do. I'm going to be preparing next year's assignments."

Harry said, "That doesn't sound very festive."

Professor Snape replied, "Whatever."

Harry asked, "Shouldn't you be with your family?"

Professor Snape said, "You're acting like I have one." Snape angrily sighed, while packing up his work.

Even though Harry and Snape didn't really get along, Harry felt sorry for Snape, so he said, "My friends and I are going to have a little party, on Christmas Day. If you wanted to come by, I wouldn't mind, as long as you don't put tests in our stockings." Harry chuckled, while Snape looked very grumpy. Harry nervously said, "Anyways, happy holidays." Harry quickly got out of the classroom, while Snape stared at a picture of Lily Potter, his childhood crush and Harry's mother.

Harry went into the hallway and found Hermione. Hermione had a guilty look on her face, while saying, "I'm sorry about that paper incident. I didn't mean for that to happen."

Harry calmly replied, "Don't worry about it, Hermione. Snape managed to forget about it."

Hermione said, "That's good."

Harry said, "I hope you don't mind, but I invited him to our Christmas party."

Hermione had an excited look on her face, while saying, "Maybe he'll bring extra-credit quizzes. I currently have a ninety-nine percent score in his class and I want to bump up that score."

Harry said, "Knowing him, I doubt he'll come. I just invited him to be nice."

Hermione smiled at Harry, while saying, "You are very nice."

Harry replied, "So are you."

Hermione hugged Harry and said, "I'll see you at the Christmas party."

Harry replied, "Okay."

Meanwhile, Ron Weasley was so excited, about school being done for the year, that he grabbed his wizard wand and started blasting random objects, that he found in the hallway. He blasted various things, including papers, staplers, paperclips, and other school supplies. However, things got out of hand, when Ron accidentally blasted Neville. Neville got blasted to the ground and passed out. Ron ran up to him and checked his heartbeat, to make sure he was alive. Ron breathed a sigh of relief and said, "I'm glad he's alive. However, my holiday season will get cancelled, if Professor Snape finds out what I did. I better hide this." Ron grabbed some rope and a chair. He tied Neville to a chair and tied a sign to Neville, which claimed that Draco Malfoy was responsible for this. Ron put Neville in the broom closet and closed the door.

A few minutes later, Professor Snape stepped into the hallway. He saw how many school supplies were scattered around the hallway, which deeply upset him. He sighed and said, "It seems like the janitor is already on his holiday break. I better clean this crap up." Snape walked up to the broom closet and opened it. He saw a tied-up Neville, which surprised him. He said, "Oh, my. It appears this poor boy was injured and stuffed into the broom closet." Snape read the sign, which said that Draco was guilty.

Professor Snape angrily stormed around the hallway, before finding Draco. Snape said, "Draco, go to my room. You have after-school detention."

Draco asked, "What for?"

Professor Snape said, "For hurting an innocent student and hiding that student in the broom closet."

Draco replied, "I didn't do that." Snape didn't listen to Draco.

Ron walked around the hallway, before finding Hermione. He tapped her shoulder and said, "Happy holidays."

Hermione replied, "You, too."

Ron said, "I'm hoping you got me a great Christmas present."

Hermione replied, "You don't need to worry about that. I found a lovely gift."

Ron responded, "That's great to hear. If my friends got me mediocre Christmas presents, I'd question how important they are to me."

Hermione sarcastically replied, "How admirable."

Ron ran around the hallway, before finding Harry. He accidentally ran into Harry, which led to Harry's stuff falling on the floor. Ron started shaking Harry around, while saying, "I've got a problem."

Harry asked, "What is it?"

Ron said, "Christmas is coming up and I haven't got Hermione a present. I wanna get Hermione something, that will win her heart. I want her to think I'm cool and stuff."

Harry replied, "Then just get her a nice present. It's nothing you have to worry about."

Ron said, "But I don't know what Hermione wants. When she talks about what she loves, I usually think about more interesting stuff."

Harry sarcastically replied, "How admirable."

Ron said, "I need to do something, in order to find out what she wants."

Harry asked, "What are you going to do?"

Ron had a sneaky smile on his face, while saying, "I know how to find out what she wants."

Ron walked to Hermione's room and knocked on the door. Nobody answered, so Ron knew Hermione wasn't in there. He burst into the room and said, "I have to find her Christmas wish list. Hermione's not a disorganized simpleton, like Harry and Draco, so she probably put her list in a reasonable place." Ron started throwing textbooks off of Hermione's desk, in the hopes of finding her wish list. The list wasn't on the table, so Ron started opening the desk's drawers, which led to no success.

Ron turned around and saw Hermione's bookcase. He said, "Hermione is obsessed with organization and reading, so she might of put the list in one of her books." Ron started grabbing books and searching them. He kept throwing books to the ground. He grabbed piles of books, at a time, and skimmed through them. He fiddled with hundreds of books. He started getting impatient, so he grabbed the bookcase and started shaking it around, while asking, "Where's Hermione's wish list? Why are you hiding it?!" Ron was shaking the bookcase, with such intensity, that he accidentally broke it in half. He threw the broken halves out the window.

Ron walked up to Hermione's bed and started investigating it. He threw her covers around, while hoping that the wish list was in her covers. He looked in the pillows, under the bed, and under the blankets, but the wish list wasn't there. Ron was so angry and impatient, that he grabbed Hermione's bed and threw it out the window.

Ron looked around Hermione's room. He realized the floor was scattered with books, the bookcase was destroyed, and Hermione's bed was gone. Ron nervously said, "Oh, no. I wanted to get Hermione the present she wanted, in order to win her heart. However, after all the damage I've done, Hermione might end our friendship. I better find a way, to save myself." Ron started spray-painting on Hermione's bedroom wall.

A half-hour later, Hermione entered her room. She looked around and saw the damage Ron had done. She nervously asked, "How did my room become such a disaster? My beautiful bookcase is gone and my books are all over the floor. Also, my bed's totally gone." She looked at her wall. She noticed the spray-painting, which claimed that Harry Potter was responsible for ruining Hermione's room. Hermione's eyebrows raised in surprise. She said, "I can hardly believe that Harry would do this. Why would he?" Hermione thought about it and said, "I have been obsessing over books, for quite a long time. Maybe I've been annoying Harry. He always seemed like such a sweet guy, but maybe he was filled with anger, deep down. Maybe he always hated me, but never had the guts to admit it." She had a sad look on her face.

A few minutes later, Luna Lovegood was dancing in her room, when she heard somebody knocking on the door. She opened it and saw Hermione. Luna said, "Hi, Hermione. What's going on?"

Hermione explained, "My bedroom's been wrecked apart and that's including my bed. I'm afraid I don't have a place to sleep, until I get a replacement bed."

Luna smiled, while saying, "Don't worry about it. I have a spare bed, in case alien invaders ever want to have a sleepover."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Luna said, "Alien invaders are good guests, but they rarely come by." Hermione was weirded-out, but she was thankful that Luna was letting her sleep in her room.

Meanwhile, Ron started walking around the hallway, while saying, "I framed Harry, so I'm no longer in trouble. However, I haven't gotten Hermione a present. Also, I didn't get Harry anything." Ron looked around and saw a garbage can. He said, "Maybe this garbage can has some good presents." He started digging around the trash, before finding a book. He said, "Hermione's going to like this."

A few days later, a room, that was usually used for prom, was turned into a Christmas-themed room. A tree was put up, along with presents, a snack table, and a drink table. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Luna had all planned on going there, so they could celebrate Christmas. Since Luna was nice enough to let Hermione stay in her room, Hermione let Luna decide what type of Christmas outfits they should wear. Luna decided to have a theme centered around her favorite Christmas film, Batman Returns. Hermione was dressed as Catwoman, Harry wore a Batman costume, Ron was wearing Penguin's tuxedo, and Luna was dressed as Max Shreck.

Luna tried to imitate Christopher Walken's voice, while saying, "Soon, my power plant will transfer all of the city's power to me. Nobody will stop me, not even Batman." She laughed.

Harry walked up to Luna, while saying, "I can't believe you let Luna pick our Christmas theme."

Ron said, "You should know Luna has weird taste. You should of listened to my suggestion. If it was up to me, we'd be having a Christmas cosplay. Snape could of been the Boris Karloff Grinch and I would of been a great Jim Carrey."

Luna replied, "Jim Carrey was also the Riddler. Speaking of Riddler, I could use some help, in taking over Gotham." Luna put her arms around Hermione and Ron, while saying, "Penguin and Catwoman, with your help, we'll get rid of Batman and take over the entire city."

Ron said, "Luna's bloody crazy."

Luna stuck her hand in front of Ron's face, while saying, "Calm down, my birdy friend. I can help you become the Mayor of Gotham."

Harry whispered to Hermione, "I don't know if this party is going to go well. Luna's going a bit overboard."

Hermione replied, "Well, I'm thankful that Luna acts like a true friend, unlike some people." Hermione gave Harry a disapproving look, before walking over to Luna.

Harry walked up to Ron and said, "I've got a problem, Ron. Hermione seems really mad at me, but I don't know why. She seems to think I'm not a true friend."

Ron replied, "Your integrity is debatable. After all, you wrecked Hermione's bedroom."

Harry had a confused look on his bat-cowl, while asking, "What are you talking about?"

Ron said, "You broke Hermione's bookcase and bed. She has to sleep in Luna's room, thanks to you."

Harry replied, "But I didn't do that."

Ron was desperate to not get blamed, so he grabbed Harry and said, "You should be ashamed of yourself. You're dressed like a hero, but you are no hero. You broke Hermione's room and you're denying your crimes. You deserve to be punished." Ron grabbed Harry and threw him across the room.

Harry almost fell to the ground, but Hermione caught him. She helped him stand up, while Harry said, "Thank you."

Hermione replied, "I'm still mad at you, for ruining my room. Why would you do such a thing?"

Harry said, "Come on, Hermione. You're Hogwarts' smartest student. You should know I'd never break your room. Somebody's framing me. I hope you believe me."

Hermione sighed and replied, "I'm sorry for thinking you could be guilty, Harry. I guess I was upset, at the mere thought of you betraying me, that I wasn't being smart. I hope you can forgive me, for acting dumb."

Harry responded, "You're not dumb. Like I just said, you're the smartest person."

Hermione smiled, while saying, "Merry Christmas, Harry."

Harry smiled back and replied, "Merry Christmas, Hermione." They hugged each other.

Ron started feeling guilty, so he walked closer to Harry and Hermione, while saying, "I was the one, who wrecked Hermione's room. I framed Harry and attacked him, so I wouldn't get any of the blame. Also, I blasted Neville and framed Draco."

Harry asked, "Why would you do such thins?"

Ron said, "I was desperate, to win everybody's respect."

Hermione said, "I'm pretty disappointed in you."

Ron nervously replied, "I better get going." Ron started walking out of the room.

Luna started following Ron, while saying, "Hold on there, Penguin. Even though you did a few shady things, I still know how to make you the Mayor."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. Harry was still dressed as Batman, while Hermione was still wearing her Catwoman costume. Harry said, "This has been quite the chaotic Christmas, hasn't it?"

Hermione replied, "I'm afraid it was. However, everything's been taken care of, between the two of us. As for Ron, I'm sure he'll see the error of his ways, after serving a few detentions."

Professor Snape walked into the room, while not looking grumpy, which was a surprising sight. Harry turned around and said, "Hi, Professor Snape. It's good to see you."

Professor Snape replied, "Harry Potter, I often give you a hard time, because you remind me of your father. I was awfully jealous of that smug fella. However, you also remind me of your mother, who was the most wonderful woman I ever met. I believe you inherited a lot of her kindness."

Harry responded, "Thank you, Professor Snape. That means a lot to me."

Professor Snape looked at Hermione and said, "I've got a present for you."

Hermione opened the present and saw that it was a stack of extra-credit quizzes. She smiled and said, "Thank you, Professor Snape. This was the present I was hoping for."

Professor Snape smiled, while saying, "Merry Christmas, kids."

Harry asked, "Will you stay?"

Professor Snape said, "Actually, Professor Dumbledore invites me to his annual Christmas party. I've always refused, but this time, I think I'll pay him a visit." Snape waved goodbye, before heading out.

Harry looked at Hermione, while saying, "You know what? This was a pretty good Christmas."

Hermione replied, "Indeed and it's far from over."

Harry said, "To be honest, I can't see well, with this silly bat-cowl on." Harry pulled off his Batman mask and looked up. He realized that he and Hermione were standing under a mistletoe. He nervously whispered, "Oh, my."

Hermione said, "We're standing under a mistletoe, aren't we?"

Harry replied, "I'm afraid we are, but we don't have to kiss, if you don't want to."

Hermione responded, "But I want to." Harry and Hermione shyly stood closer to each other, before sharing a tender kiss. They knew Hogwarts was the most magical school in the world, especially on Christmas.


End file.
